The tale of two sworn brothers
by havenslayer
Summary: Looks like scarab have found a new way to get Presley. How is presley going to deal with it? How are the 4 mummies going to protect their prince?
1. Chapter 1

Story title: The tale of 2 sworn brothers

_It was a chilly night with a down pour of rain. There stood a boy lying on the hard concrete floor with a pool of blood most likely caused by gun shots. And another boy holding on to that fragile dying body._

"_Presley, I have never regretted knowing you… please…please….forgive everything... If possible…live a carefree life…" With that, the boy died._

"_No! Don't leave me! RUKA!"_

"RUKA!" Presley suddenly woke up on his bed with sweat rolling down his trembling body. Presley sat up and cover his face with his hands. After calming himself down, he took the clock at the side of his bed.

" It's 5am….and today is Ruka's 4th death anniversary…" With a sigh, presley got up and get dressed to visit Ruka's tomb.

-o-O-o-

"Damn those mummies! If they did not come and ruin my plan, I will not end up wandering in this cemetery!" A very tired and haggard scarab complained to his shaft, hekka.

"My lord…could you just shut….Hey! Isn't that the prince?" Hekka said to scarab. Hekka and scarab quickly hide behind a tree and saw presley kneeling in front of the tomb with a solemn expression for almost an hour before leaving.

After presley left, scarab with hekka in his hand, stood in front of the tomb where presley was kneeling in front of.

" Looks like this person, means a lot to the prince. Instead of dealing with those four mummies, I should change my strategy and focus on the prince instead." Scarab said with an evil smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In scarab's residence, scarab was searching frantically for something under the piles of thousand year old scrolls. After scarab found what he wanted, he went to his caldron where he always cast his spells. After chanting a series of unknown language, light started to appear before him. After the light disappears, there stood a medium tanned boy with jet black spiky hair, his eyes are black as midnight.

"Welcome back to the living world, Ruka." Scarab said.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me back from the dead? What are your motives?" Ruka replied with a deadpan voice.

"I am scarab." Scarab then took out a picture of Presley, lifts it in front of Ruka and replied "I believe that you knew him. I want the boy." Scarab let go of the picture he was holding and let the picture fall on the ground.

Before Scarab opened the door to get out of the room, Scarab replied "As for my motives, that is none of your concern. Since I am the one who gave you a second life, I am now your master. Use whatever methods you can think of. I just want the boy alive. I believe that you will not betray me." With that, scarab left the room leaving Ruka standing in the poorly lit room.

* * *

><p>After scarab left the room, Ruka picked up the photo and looked at it with a solemn expression.<p>

"Why are you always getting into such trouble? After I'm gone, how did you cope with your life? Did you live a carefree life as I wished you could have?

_Flashback ( 6 years ago)_

"Class, we have a new transfer student today! Ruka, could you introduce yourself to the class?" A teacher said to Ruka in a cheerful tone.

"Hello every body! My name is Ruka. I'm from Japan and I just migrated here. Let's have an enjoyable school term!" Ruka introduced himself with a cheerful smile.

The teacher was scanning through the class for an empty seat, "Ok, now that Ruka have introduced himself to the class, Ruka, you will seat beside Presley, which is over there!" The teacher pointed at the empty seat beside a boy sitting on the chair with his legs on the top of the table and a comic book on top of his face.

After Ruka went to his seat, the teacher clasped his hand and said, "One last thing! Ruka, you will be Presley's partner and due to an urgent staff meeting, today's class will be a free period." The teacher said before leaving the class.

Before Ruka could introduce himself to Presley, Presley with the comic book on his face, spoke in a boredom tone "Your father must be new bodyguard that got transferred over to protect the white house under dogs. I advise you to stay away from me." Presley then removed the comic book on his face, took his bag and left the classroom. A few boys also followed Presley out of the classroom.

All Ruka could do was stare at the door where Presley left the classroom. He have heard his father telling him about a secret organization that the American government created to do underground tasks. His father also told him about Presley, the famous and youngest underground agent whom most people feared and many others who were forced to join the secret organization.

Despite Ruka's new classmates kept telling him to ignore Presley because Presley is a very cold person and also a person that is difficult to get close to, Ruka some how felt that he wanted he be his friend. He wanted to be his pillar of support and he wanted to save Presley from the darkness.

_End of Flashback_

"Well, guess that its time for me to take a walk and see whether anything has changed." Ruka spoke in a whisper before putting the photo in his pocket and left the poorly lit room.

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes<span>

I used the term white house and America in my story because this cartoon is actually based in america. If anyone is offended by it, I sincerely apologise to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Presley was walking aimlessly under the drizzling rain. Sensing someone following him, he stopped to observe the surroundings around him. Presley let a sigh of relief when he saw the reflection of the four mummies at a near by window.

Instead of going to the mummies and tell them to give him some freedom, he decided to ignore them and continue walking aimlessly. It won't hurt letting the mummies get drenched by the rain for a while.

After walking for a period of time, Presley realized that the landscape and buildings have changed a lot since Ruka's death. But a certain bottle tree growing in the land of San Francisco is still there. Presley closed his eyes and stood in front of the tree to enjoy the gentle breeze and soft drizzling rain falling on to his face and body.

_Flashback ( 6 years ago)_

It was around midnight. There stood a wounded boy with one hand clenching on to his side to prevent blood from flowing and another hand supporting on the tree for balance. When his vision was getting blurred, the boy lost his balance and fall on to the ground. Just before the boy fell on to the ground, a pair of hands grabbed hold on to him.

"Come on Presley, get a hold of yourself. We need to get you to the hospital." Ruka said while he placed Presley's arm over his shoulder.

"Hey, yellow skin. How did you know that I'm here and why are you helping me?" Presley spoke in a wearily tone.

"I followed you because I got a bad feeling that something will happen to you when you are assigned on to this underground mission." Ruka spoke worriedly. "As I am your partner, can you please stop calling me yellow skin and call me Ruka instead?" Ruka added in an irritated tone.

Feeling touched by the words that Ruka said, with a small smile on Presley's face, he replied so softly that only Ruka could hear it. "Thank you, Ruka."

_End of Flashback_

Presley was brought back to reality by the growling sounds of Armon's hungry stomach.

With a slight chuckle, Presley walked towards to where the four mummies are hiding.

"Let's go to the mall and grab a bite. Armon's hungry."

The three mummies, Jackal, Nefer-tina and rath, looked at armon sternly while armon scratched his neck and smile apologetically before following their prince to the mall.

Little did they know that Ruka is also standing at the other side of the tree.

* * *

><p>Ruka have been feeling rather lost at the world where he have departed for four years. Everything have changed a lot. It have changed so much that he felt that he did not belong to this world anymore. Luckily, the only thing that does not change is the bottle tree that shared both him and Presley's memories.<p>

Ruka closed his eyes and stood in front of the tree to reminisce about the past.

_Flashback ( 6 years ago)_

It was a sunny afternoon. Two boys are sitting at the bottom of the tree with their eyes closed and enjoying the sun light.

"Hey, Presley, why do you join the secret organization?" Ruka asked curiously.

"…."

Feeling that Presley do not want to talk about it, Ruka added "Its okay that you do not want to talk about it. Its just that…"

Before Ruka could finish saying his words, Presley spoke "My father used to work as a bodyguard just like your father, Ruka. But I was forced to join the organization so that they could control my father. They wanted my father to help them in their very own political war."

"Ruka, promise me that you wont follow into my footsteps." Presley added before getting up and leaves while Ruka remained sitting below the tree, watching Presley's view disappeared from his sight.

_End of Flashback_

Ruka was brought back to reality by the growling sounds of someone with an extremely hungry stomach. While looking for a source of where that sound came from, he saw a familiar figure.

Right in front of him is Presley. His partner. His best friend.

Unable to believe his eyes, Ruka took the picture from his pocket to confirm that the figure right in front of him is Presley. Right at that moment, Ruka wanted to go over to Presley but when he saw Presley walking towards four mummified figures, he stopped.

Ruka felt that the four mummified figures seems to be of the same species as scarab. Lots of curious thoughts enter his mind. What relationship does these mummified figures and scarab have? What relationship does these mummified figures and Presley have? And most importantly, why scarab wanted Presley?

When Ruka put the picture into his pocket, he realized that there are words behind it. Flipping the picture, it wrote "I have placed some magic inside you. Make full use of the powers I gave you. I hope to hear some good news from you soon. – Scarab"

With a sigh, Ruka put the picture back into his pocket and followed Presley and the mummified figures discreetly.

"Presley, are we going to be enemies this time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yummy! I love beefy burgers!" Armon exclaimed while he grooved down the 50th burger. The other three mummies looked at armon with disbelief that armon could eat that much while Presley smacked his face with his hand and said "There goes my lunch allowance."

Jackal averted his attention away from armon and faced Presley.

"Why do you like to wander by yourself? You will never know when Scarab will strike, my prince." Jackal spoke to Presley in a stern tone.

Seeing Presley stirring his drink continuously, Jackal continued in a concerned tone "My prince, earlier I saw you standing in front of that tree. It seems that the tree have an important significance to you. Am I right?"

Presley suddenly stopped stirring his drink. Without replying Jackal, Presley stood up and spoke in a fake cheerful and excited tone "Now that everyone have filled their stomachs, let's go and play arcade!"

"My prince…" Jackal whispered while watching Presley ran out of the beefy burger outlet before following him and the other three guardians.

"I'm sorry Jackal, I do not wish to mention about my past." Presley thought while running towards the arcade.

* * *

><p>Ruka who was sitting at a seat which was at the back of where Presley and the four guardians sat for their meal, heard every single conversation very clearly.<p>

Many questions keep entering Ruka's mind. "Why are these weird creatures calling Presley a prince?" "What does scarab wants from Presley?"

Feeling frustrated that he could not get any answers from the little clues he had, Ruka ruffled his hair in frustration before getting up from the seat and ran towards the arcade.

* * *

><p>Due to the weekends, the arcade is filled with a lot of people. The crowd made the four guardians comfortable because the crowd were too busy having fun to notice them.<p>

"We need to be alert. My instinct tells me that this place is not safe." Jackal commanded to the other three guardians. The three guardians obeyed Jackal because they too felt an unknown unpleasant presence.

"Let's get the prince out of here. I have a very bad feeling about this." Nefer-tina whispered to the other three guardians. When Nefer-tina was about to approach Presley, the lights and the arcade machines in the arcade exploded.

"The prince! Save the prince!" Nefer-tina shouted anxiously as she sees Presley disappeared in the crowd of people who are trying to get out of the arcade.

* * *

><p>Presley, who was enjoying playing his favorite game, suddenly felt a chill down his spine. His instinct tells him to get out of this place. Looking at the serious expressions from the four guardians at the reflection of the arcade machine, Presley decided to follow his instinct. Just as Presley's hands removed from the controls of the arcade machine, the lights and the arcade machines in the arcade exploded.<p>

The entire arcade is in chaos. Presley was unfortunately dragged along with a stampede of people trying to escape from the arcade. When Presley managed to get himself out of the stampede of people, he realized that he has lost sight of the four guardians. Fearing for his own safety, Presley stood in combat position when he senses someone approaching his direction. But he had a hard time observing the surroundings due to the smoke caused by the explosion.

When Presley's eyes were about to adapt to the current surroundings, he saw a figure standing in front of him. Before Presley could react, he felt something shot through his body. While falling on to the ground, Presley did not avert his eyes away at the figure standing in front of him.

"Ruka…." Presley managed to utter before darkness took over him.

* * *

><p>It has been quite some time that Ruka last visited the arcade. Knowing that Presley would spend a long time in the arcade, Ruka decided to get engrossed in the latest arcade technology.<p>

While Ruka was being fascinated by how much technology have advanced, the lights and the arcade machines in the arcade suddenly exploded. As Ruka was standing at the end of the arcade, Ruka fortunately did not get dragged along by the escaping crowd.

Ruka felt that something is amiss that the all the arcade machines and lights exploded at the same time. Looking at the amount of smoke accumulated by the explosion, Ruka decided to get out of the arcade.

While trying to get out of the arcade, Ruka saw Presley standing in front of him. Feeling awkward, happy and worried, Ruka did not expect that their meeting would be in this situation. A hooded figure behind Presley caught his attention. Before Ruka could do anything to save Presley, Ruka witnessed the hooded figure took a gun and shot Presley.

Due to the sudden attack, all Ruka could do was stand rooted to the ground and see Presley fell on to the ground. Ruka was brought back to reality when the hooded figure started to speak.

"It is very surprising that scarab would bring you back to life. Looks like this game of mines is going to be very interesting. To give you a head start, go research a bit on the mystery disappearance of Prince Rapses."

Before Ruka could speak, the hooded person disappeared in the smoke.

Ruka wanted to chase after the hooded person but a fire fighter appeared and brought Presley and Ruka out of the arcade.

* * *

><p>When Ruka saw Presley placed on to the stretcher and being sent into the ambulance, Ruka saw the four creatures hiding behind the wall. Looking at the sad and remorseful expressions on their faces, Ruka walked towards their direction and stand beside the wall.<p>

"It is not your fault." Ruka spoke loudly enough for the four mummified guardians to hear.

Before the four mummified guardians could speak, Ruka used the magic scarab gave him and teleport back to scarab residence.

* * *

><p>When Ruka arrived at the scarab residence, right in front of him is a snake like creature, Hekka. Ignoring Hekka's presence, Ruka walked towards the door.<p>

"I dislike your existence. Do remember that Master Scarab is the one who gave you a second chance to live. Don't you dare try to do anything funny or else I will kill you." Hekka spoke before Ruka placed his hand on to the door knob.

Remembering that Presley is in the hospital due to this Rapses thing, Ruka turned and grabbed Hekka.

"You better tell me what you know about this Rapses saga or else I make you into some Chinese wine." Ruka spoke to hekka in a murderous tone.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I wander whether anyone understand what I am writing in this chapter...Do review alright!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruka was sitting in front of the computer hoping to find more information with regards to the disappearance of Prince Rapses. Feeling frustrated that all the website sources kept giving him all the same information, "The disappearance of Prince Rapses is a mystery till this day." Ruka turned the chair to face the window and recall what Hekka told him moments ago.

"_I was an orphan 3500 years ago. It was master scarab who took me in. He is the one who gave me a place to stay, to eat and live. He is my everything. I wish that life could remain peacefully forever, with me as a servant following and serving him. But this peaceful life does not last long when Master scarab met a mysterious man. After Master scarab met that mysterious man, he started to get obsessed with youth and immortality. It was not long that Master Scarab started to desire to be the future Pharaoh. As his loyal servant, I will support every wishes my master desire. _

_Every night, Master scarab and I will read and try to understand the scroll of youth and immortality. The scroll contains very advance magic. I do not remember the items needed for such advance magic. As Mater Scarab was the wise advisor, getting the items was easy to him. But I remember vividly that Prince Rapses's soul is the most important ingredient for the spell because Master Scarab was plotting to get Prince Rapses's soul for a very long time. _

_One day, Master Scarab decided to strike when the great Pharaoh left for his hunting trip. As his loyal servant, I prayed hoping that my master would succeed. Feeling anxious, I went to the desert at the western Nile. Hoping to witness the moment my master obtained his greatest wish._

_To my horror, that mysterious man appeared. That man laughed and chanted a spell that I never heard of. In defense, Master Scarab uses his great magic making the mysterious man disappear and the impact of such great magic strikes Prince Rapses's body into dust whereas his soul got shattered into many pieces by mistake. _

_When I went to master Scarab's, he is on the verge of death. As I cant bear to see my master die right in front of my eyes, , I killed myself in hope to be a sacrifice to the death lord. The moment I woke up, I am now Hekka._

_The reason why Master Scarab is still hunting for Prince Rapses soul is to fulfill his wish and find that mysterious man for revenge as it was him who destroyed his plans. Master and I strongly believed that the mysterious man is still alive. We also believed that the soul in that boy's body is just a fraction of it. It is only a matter of time for the rest of it to appear." _

Ruka was brought back to reality when he heard someone entering the room. Turning the chair to see who it was, Ruka inhaled his breathe when he saw scarab walking towards him. Ruka stood up from the chair when Scarab stared at the computer.

"Looks like the big mouth, Hekka have told you everything." Scarab then walked towards the window behind the computer.

"In that advance spell, eight powerful objects are needed for that spell. They are the ieb, feather of truth, the des, the shen ring, the ankh, the book of truth, the golden lotus and the rose red slippers. If I am not wrong, the pieces of the Prince's soul are in these objects. One of these objects is going to appear soon. I can feel it. I hope that you would help me. Once I got Prince Rapses soul, your friend, Presley will be free of this nonsense."

Speechless, all Ruka could do was bow in front of scarab and leave the room.

Leaving the scarab residence, many confused thoughts keep entering Ruka's mind. He no longer knows who to believe in. He no longer knows who to side. He no longer knows what to do to make it a win win situation. While walking aimlessly, Ruka unknowingly ended up in front of the hospital door that Presley is in.

When his hand was about to reach the door knob, Ruka remembered why Presley got injured. Fearing of knowing what reaction Presley would have if he entered the room, Ruka decided to sit at a chair a few meters away from the room.

Closing his eyes to get some rest, Ruka awoke at a sudden commotion in the hospital.

* * *

><p>Elaine rushed to the hospital to see Presley despite running out in the middle of the school reporters' association meeting. Even though Walter told her that Presley is in stable condition, she just can't help it but to see Presley right in front of her eyes.<p>

When she was about to walk towards the room Presley was in, a stranger appeared and blocked her way.

"Hi sexy, Can I have your contact number?"

Ignoring the stranger, Elaine continued to walk on but the stranger grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Do you know how many girls like you are waiting to date me?" The stranger sneered.

"Why don't you just find those girls instead of wasting your time on me?" Elaine replied with a pissed expression on her face. Elaine tried to escape from the stranger's grip but the stranger is too strong. Just then, a guy came and placed his hand on the stranger's hand that gripped onto Elaine's arm.

"This girl over here is my girlfriend. You better get out of here before I disfigure you so badly that no girls would want to date you." The guy spoke in a serious tone.

Looking at the guy's fearful expression, the stranger apologized and left the hospital.

"You better do not get any wrong idea. It's just that I do not want any commotion to disturb my injured friend from resting." The guy spoke and walked away.

"Hey, may I know your name? I should at least know the name of the person who helped me isn't it?" Elaine replied before the boy left the hospital.

The boy stopped, turned around to face Elaine and with a slight smile, he replied. "Ruka, My name is Ruka."

* * *

><p>For once, Presley is glad that his mother is out of the country due to work commitments and she is uncontactable. He did not want to see his mother's sad and worried expression if she knew that her son got admitted into the hospital. Walter left the hospital after knowing that Presley is under stable condition whereas the four mummies are taking shifts guarding their prince discreetly.<p>

Presley sat up on the hospital bed recalling about the arcade incident while Nefer-tina and armon got out of their hiding when the doctor and nurses left the room.

Ignoring Nefer-tina and armon constant bikering on the person responsible for the arcade incident, Presley kept thinking about Ruka. Is it Ruka that shot me? How could that be possible? Ruka is dead isn't he? Keeping a minder to ask rath whether there is such Egypt magic in bringing the dead back to life, Presley suddenly felt that he wanted to be alone.

"Hey, I'm hungry. The hospital food is awful. Armon, can you help me go and buy a beefy burger? Nefer-tina, Can you follow armon and makes sure that he did not eat my beefy burger?" Presley spoke in a pitiful tone.

"It's an order. This is a hospital. Nothing will happen to me with so many people in this building." Presley added before Nefer-tina and armon rejected his request.

After Nefer-tina and armon left to buy a beefy burger reluctantly, Presley continued staring at the white wall thinking about Ruka. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a commotion outside the room.

Opening the door slightly to see what the commotion was all about, Presley saw Elaine struggling against a stranger's grip. When Presley was about to help Elaine, a familiar figure made him stop. Presley could not believe that the person he saw right in front of his eyes until he heard that figure replied "Ruka, My name is Ruka."

Closing the door, Presley sat on the floor and leaned against the wall because the mixed and confused emotions in him have drained all the energy for him to go back to the bed. Ruka is indeed alive. Why didn't Ruka come into the hospital room when he is here? Who is the one that brought Ruka back to life? Recalling the arcade incident, Presley felt a tight feeling in his chest. Are they going to be enemies?

Presley was so absorb in his own thoughts that he did not realized that Elaine have entered the room.

"Presley, what are you doing on the floor? Come, let me help you get to the bed." Elaine spoke worriedly when she saw Presley sitting on the floor.

Looking at Elaine, Presley felt an unknown feeling of comfort. Without thinking, Presley used his right arm and hugged Elaine.

"Just let me stay like this for a while. I will be back to myself in no time, I promise." Presley spoke while he rested his head on Elaine's shoulders.

Elaine on the other hand, just sat on the floor. Using her left hand, she stroked Presley's head hoping that this action could give him some comfort.

* * *

><p>Nefer-tina and armon stood outside the hospital window with a sad expression on their faces when they witnessed their Prince hugging a girl. With the beefy burger as their only companion for the night, Nefer-tina and armon thought of reasons that could make their prince acted that way.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes<span>

I added a little romance in this chapter. Can you feel it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been three days since Presley got hospitalized.

"Presley, are you sure you want to be discharged? The doctor says that your injury is not completely healed yet." Walter asked Presley worriedly as he sees Presley fold the hospital clothes neatly and placed it on the hospital bed.

"Yes. My mother is coming back soon. I don't want her to know that I am injured." Presley replied.

"But, I don't think it is a good idea…getting yourself discharge so soon. The doctor said that the bullet missed your heart by 5mm! The attacker have not been caught yet? Who knows when the attacker will strike again? What do you think, Elaine?" Walter spoke as he faced Elaine frantically,hoping that Elaine could agree with him.

"I…I…I have no comments..." Elaine muttered, avoid looking at Presley as she recalled the night that Presley hugged her.

"WHAT? No comments? What kind of answer is that? Walter exclaimed after hearing Elaine's reply.

"Elaine, are you blushing?" Walter asked curiously when he saw redness forming on Elaine's face.

When Walter moved closer to Elaine to get a better view to check whether she was blusing, Elaine moved backwards quickly and head to the door.

" I..I..I forgot that I have to rush over for the school reporters' association meeting today. Walter, look after Presley. Bye." Elaine stammered before leaving hurriedly.

"Is it me or do you think that she is behaving wierdly today?" Walter asked Presley with a wierd look on his face.

With a shrug on his shoulders, Presley spoke with amusement "Since, you are a friend of mines, walk me home and help me out with the household chores." before walking out of the door.

" Why me?" Walter exclaimed in the empty room.

Before walter walked out of the door, a thought came into walter's mind.

"I think I know why Elaine is acting wierdly today! I think she realized that she is falling in love with me!"

With a smile on his face, walter walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Scarab placed a file on the desk in front of Ruka.<p>

" There will be a bid on an artefact from a wealthy businessman tomorrow night. I want you to steal it before the bid begins. All the information are stated clearly in the file. I hope to hear good news from you soon."

Before Ruka turned towards the door to leave, Scarab gave a slight cough.

"Before I forget, I would like to inform you that I have enrolled you in the same school as Prince Rapses. You will be starting school tomorrow. Let's just take it as a stepping stone that I have paved for you."

Keeping a calm posture and expression, Ruka gave a bow and left the room.

As Ruka left the room with the file in his hand, he filpped open the file. Stopping in his tracks, Ruka stared at the information before him.

The nightmare that Ruka feared most have began. One of the eight powerful objects have appeared.

Scarab wants Ruka to steal the golden lotus.

* * *

><p>I actually wanted to write longer...but I dont think I can complete it within the 60 days dateline fanfic gave me. Sorry for the extreme short chapter.<p> 


End file.
